The Queen and the Monster
by HoodedSource
Summary: Please read "Let the Storm Rage on" by Julia451, so that you won't confused. After spending some time with Tony, Bruce goes back to Arendelle to see Queen Elsa and enjoys the time they spend together since their first encounter, but an old enemy from Bruce's past comes in and causes destruction everywhere with the help of an old army the world hoped to forget, HYDRA.
1. Don't have the Temperament

The Queen and the Monster

**This is after The Avenger, Iron Man 3 and during Captain America 2 and before Avengers 2**

Chapter 1

"You know, and thank you by the way. For listening. Plus, something about just getting it out my chest, and putting it out there in the atmosphere, instead of holding this in..." Tony paused. "I mean, this is what gets people sick you know." Tony continued.

"Wow, I had no idea you were such a good listener. To be able to share all my intimate thoughts and experiences with someone, it just cuts the weight of it in half." As Tony continued on in a therapy chair, Bruce was asleep with his glasses in his hand.

"Everything comes full circle." and right as Tony said that, Bruce's glasses fall's from his hand to lap waking him with gasps and causing Tony to turn his head and seeing Bruce stumbling for his glasses and trying to wake up.

As Tony looks at Bruce with some disbelief, Bruce tries to recover like he awake the whole time, he failed miserably.

"Were you actively napping?" Tony questioned.

"I was... I was... " Bruce tried explain but failed again. "I drifted." Bruce said.

"Where did I lose you?" Tony wondered.

"Elevator in Switzerland." Bruce answered with shame.

Tony sits up with a "Wow, really" on his face and says."So, you heard none of it."

Bruce reply with "I'm sorry. I'm not that kind of doctor" He tried to explain. "I'm not a therapist. It's not my training." Bruce paused. "I don't have the... um"He hesitated

"The what?" Tony questioned.

"Temperament." Bruce finished.

"Well, that was a huge waste of time, but thanks for trying anyway." Tony said as he looked that the ceiling.

"You know what? I want to know how you managed to control your anger. Spill." Tony demanded.

Right when Tony said that, Bruce's mind drifted back to experience in Arendelle, where he met the beautiful Queen Elsa and how well they connected. But Bruce snapped himself out of his trance and said. "A friend helped me" with a smile.

As Bruce stood up, Tony was puzzled with the fact that Bruce had a "friend". But he gave up on figuring it out and got up with him. As they both out the door together, Tony wondered where Bruce will go next. Bruce beside him, knew what he thinking and said "I'm going some place there's not a lot of people, where there's a lot of snow."

Tony didn't know where he was talking about but thought it was for the best.

"Can I help you get there?" Tony wondered.

"Yeah" Bruce stopped. "You can put me on a ship to Corona." looking at Tony with a smile.

Tony smiled back and replied "Sure, but first let's get some Shawarma, I've been dying to go back to that place." Bruce agreed with a hungry look on his face.

As Tony and Bruce started eating their food at Shawarma, Tony sat there thinking about Pepper and Rodey and how the three actually managed to stay alive after their fight with the Mandarin and his Extremis thugs. He then looked down at his chest, now without his arch reactor, and thought. "Maybe I shouldn't have destroyed all my suit. I might be needed again." After that, Tony had an idea for some suits and smiled as he took a bite out of his cheeseburger. Then Tony looked only seeing Bruce with a "WTF are thinking?" look on his face.

Tony replied with a "This cheeseburger is awesome, Brucie" and took a bigger bite.

The two men finished their food and walked out the door leaving behind a one hundred dollar bill at their table, covering the their meal and tip.

"Okay, before we go to my place" Tony said as he's walking backwards in front of Bruce.

"I've got to show you something" Tony finished.

"What is it?" Bruce wondered.

Tony then said "Remember the time you punch that big alien worm in the face?"

"How can I forget." Bruce answered.

"It was right in front of the tower, right?" Tony questioned playfully.

"Tony, what are you up to?" Bruce wondered more but cautiously.

Tony then reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote control and pressed the button with a 'A' as he pointed towards 'Stark Tower'. The entire place roared to life, but that's not what caught Bruce's attention. What did catch his attention was the big, white 'A' that hung where 'Stark Tower' used to be. 'Stark Tower' was then named 'Avengers Tower'.

"Impressive, Tony, didn't think you'd go this far, but impressive" Bruce admitted, but wondered where Tony's place was.

"Wait, where's your place?" Bruce asked.

"This is my place" Tony said.

Bruce with a disbelief look on his face said "Really?" Tony replied "Yeah, after the whole Mandarin fiasco and my pad being in the bottom of the ocean, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You expect me to stay here where people can obviously know where I'll be and can attack at anytime?" Bruce stated.

"Yup" Tony replied back with his hands folded.

Knowing Tony, he wasn't going to win this argument and surrendered with a "Okay".

As they both got in the tower's elevator, Tony informed Bruce that his boat ride will be at 10 o'clock. Bruce thanked his friend for his kindness and shook hands. As they arrived at the top of the tower both them said goodnight and turned in.


	2. Until We Meet Again

Chapter 2

As 8 o'clock rolls around, Tony gets ready to take Bruce to the Harbor for his departure. Bruce walks seeing Tony in a expensive suit with accessory included.

"You know you're just taking me to the harbor, you're not taking me to a party or something." Bruce while looking that the outfit.

Tony comes back with a "Bruce" he steps forward with his hands together "do would you want to see a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and add super hero to that list, in rags?" he questioned.

"Yeah" Bruce answered with a laugh.

"You're an ass." Tony countered.

"Not as big you" Bruce banters back.

"True" Tony admits with a smile.

"You ready?" Tony waited.

"Yeah, let's go" Bruce answered

As both men walked into the elevator, Tony pressed the button for the garage and were on their way. However, Bruce couldn't help but wonder what would happen when he got back to Arendelle, how would Elsa react upon his return? Could she even remember him? Or the big question, could he have fallen in love with her?

As the elevator ding to the garage floor, both men stepped out, only Bruce started to slow walk as he observed the vehicles Tony had and thought which one were they going in. Bruce was then snapped out of his trance by the horn of the car Tony was in. Bruce then made his way to it and sat in the passenger sent. Tony turn the key and engine roar to life.

"You know, this sound reminds me of something else roaring" Tony joked.

Bruce rolled his eyes looking at the garage door. As the car sped into streets of New York, Bruce knew it was a good idea to leave early as they had to get passed New York rush hour.

An hour and 30 minutes passed and they were right on time, the ship was just about leave. Bruce and Tony looked at each other with smiles and shook hands. Bruce then walked off to the ramp but he turned back when he heard.

"Until we meet again, Bruce" Tony shouted.

"Until we meet again, Tony" Bruce shouted back.

Then continued to the ship. As he got on the ship, it was on its way. Bruce went to the back and waved goodbye to Tony, he saw Tony waved back and went back to his car and drove off. Bruce went down to the bottom level to find his cabin, he trouble finding it and asked for help as he was doing so, he wishes he didn't since they were going to ask for his name.

"Damnit, why didn't I think of this sooner? If I say my name is Bruce Banner, he'll probably freak and raise an alarm, there goes my chances of leaving." Bruce thought and that thought made his heart speed up and he couldn't have that, at least not on a ship.

As he approached to one of the employee's, he hesitated to speak, yet, didn't have to.

"Bill Bixby, right? Your room is 102." the employee stated.

Bruce had a confused look on his face until he realized that this was Tony's work. He looked down on the floor with a smile on his face and shook head. He then looked up and looked for his room. Has he got to his room he found it to be quite roomy, not small, yet, not to big. He laid on the bed and close his eye's to make time fly.

As Bruce slept, he dreamed of the first time he and Elsa met. Surrounded by a circle of giant icicles sticking up out of the ground like stalagmites, lying on a ground covered with snow and nearly freezing to death, then seeing Elsa face, her clothes, and sled. Thinking what is she doing here? Did she see the other guy? Why isn't she running? He then saw the snow-white haired Queen step closer him.

"Are you all night?" the Queen asked.

"Yes." I said while making an effort in standing up.

"Did I hurt anyone?" I wondered fearfully.

"No, no one," she answered, rather firmly, shaking her head for emphasis. "Are you hurt?"

"No" I told her.

As Bruce kept dreaming he was awaken up by the horn of the ship, indicating lunch was ready. He sat up rubbing his to fix his blurry vision, got up walked to the cafeteria. They had began serving grilled cheese sandwiches with ham inside, tomato soup, and water. Bruce got his fair share and sat alone. He was then accompanied by a man named Rick Jones, Bruce didn't speak with him but he also didn't want to seem rude. As Rick and Bruce talked, Bruce heard something he thought he would never hear. Rick thought of the Hulk to be a hero rather than a monster.

"So, you think the other... the Hulk is a hero, huh?" Bruce said with disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean it's easy to get the title of being a monster. But the only reason he's like that is because people treat like a monster." Rick paused.

"Look at the battle of New York, you see him fighting alongside the Avengers, not against them. He's not a monster just a misunderstood hero, like that spider guy." Rick explained.

Bruce didn't what spider guy he was talking about, but at the same time Rick wasn't wrong. Rick finished his food and it put in the trash and walked outside.

"Excuse me," Bruce said stopping an employee.

"How long is this trip?" He questioned.

"About 3 or 5 days, depending on the weather." the employee answered.

"Thank you" Bruce said.

As he finished up his food, he went back to his room and thought about what Rick said about the Hulk. He remembers the battle like it was yesterday, every punch, kick, and jump he made, and as well the hits he took. But what he mostly remembers is the feeling he had, the feeling of freedom, feeling of life, the feeling of letting it go. He couldn't help but smile. But his smile didn't last very long as he tried think of what he was going to do over the next 3 to 5 days.


	3. On the way

Chapter 3

As 3 days passed, Bruce had grown a liking to Rick Jones, even though he thought the Hulk was more of a hero than a monster. He'd been on the road ever since the accident and he always thought of the Hulk as the one who ruined his life. But after what learned from Elsa, it didn't seem so bad anymore since he could finally enjoy what he was and feel ashamed.

"So what's a guy like you doing overseas" Rick wondered.

"Going back to see a friend." He answered back.

"A 'friend', friend or a "friend" friend?" Rick joked.

"I'm not answering that" He said with a smile.

"What about you?" H questioned.

But before Rick could respond, the horn caught both of their attention. Signaling that they had arrived that their destination 'Corona'. As Bruce went down to his cabin to assemble things he manage to run into Rick again as he too was getting off.

"Well, guess this is we part ways" Rick stated.

"Yeah, I guess so. It was nice meeting you Rick." He replied.

"Same to you, Bill. Good luck with your friend." Rick said.

"Thanks, but you know, I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other again soon" He said with hope.

"Hey, you never know, we just might. Goodbye" Rick said as he away from Bruce.

Bruce on waved as he saw Rick off to his journey. He turned and continued on to his. He had to find the harbormaster and hope that he heard of the place named 'Arendelle'.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the..." Bruce stopped since no one was giving him the time of day, mostly cause of the language barrier.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a whistle and a man giving orders by the ships. He figured that was the harbormaster he'd been trying to find.

"Excuse me, sir" He said.

The harbormaster acknowledged Bruce's presence with a "Yeah"

"Do you know what ship I need to ride on to get to 'Arendelle'?" He asked.

"Yeah, but got to wait till they come back tomorrow, they just left, go get yerself a ticket and you'll be ready." the harbormaster informed.

"Thank you." He thanked.

As Bruce made his way to the cashier to pay for his ticket, he notice that he had just enough money for ticket and hopefully, a room for him to sleep in till the ship arrived. After purchasing 12 o'clock afternoon ticket, Bruce made his to a local Inn where he had a small problem with the owner.

"I would like a room" Bruce emphasized.

"No... no...no... no avengers, here." the owner said.

Bruce could believe she that and let out a little laugh. Instead he tried fingers, that she understood, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was since used the last of the his money to pay for the last room just in time. He'd then learned why it was the last room, it was broken down with pipes spilling small amounts of water, the smell of the sewer, and above all the mind boggling noise.

"Too late to turn back now" He said to himself.

He threw his bag on the bed and out came three rats scurrying out. He sighed, laid on the bed, and couldn't wait till tomorrow and get out of here. So he turned on the T.V. and saw, ironically, a commercial for Avenger toys, he couldn't help but laugh when they got to the Hulk, but then he turned the T.V. off and thought about the last time he was here. But all he could do was close his eyes and hope for tomorrow to come faster.

As Bruce slept, he was brought back to his first encounter with Queen Elsa. They were having a conversation about their curses.

"Hour after hour, day after day, I sat alone practicing, trying to keep calm, drilling myself: Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..." Queen Elsa explained.

As she continued, Bruce looked right in her eyes with disbelief and told her his drill.

"Don't get upset. Don't get angry. Don't let it in.."

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see." Queen Elsa finished looking at Bruce with the same disbelief in her eyes.

As the two of looked deeply into each others eyes, they leaned in, closing their eyes, preparing to share a tender kiss. But sadly, Bruce had awaken from his slumber.

"Of course, it was a dream." he muttered to himself with disappointment.

But then he thanked himself for waking for the ship was here about to leave again. He then hurried putting his things in his bag, and running to the desk to return the key, rushed outside trying his best not to bump into anyone but failed numerous of times saying 'sorry' when he could. As he managed to get there up in time. The sailor asked for his ticket, to Bruce's surprise, he couldn't find it and damned himself for dropping it. But luck turned back to his side as a man reached out behind Bruce and said.

"Did you drop this?"

Bruce turned around and saw that it was Rick holding his ticket and smiling. Bruce took back his ticket gave it to the sailor and nodded with a smile to Rick. As Bruce got on broad Rick nodded to him, and went back to his business.

Bruce walked to the upper deck to talk to one the sailors.

"How long till we get to 'Arendelle'? Bruce questioned

"About 10 hours" the sailor replied.

Bruce nodded his in understanding and to the starboard side of the ship to look upon the horizon. He observed to be well made, wooden, yet, very strong and durable. He deduced the wood to be oak since it was the strongest on the planet.

10 hours passed by quickly, and Bruce was finally in the ports of 'Arendelle'. Bruce could help but feel wave happiness fill his heart as he look upon the castle with the snowflake on top.


	4. Finally Here

**Warning kissing scene up ahead and it may get a little steamy**

Chapter 4

Bruce stood at the center 'Arendelle', looking at the people, the children, everyone at peace. He thought to himself that he wouldn't mind living here. Arendelle was the quiet sister to New York. In Arendelle there was no such thing as traffic, nobody screaming at the top of their lungs for a taxi, and no sewer smell that made you want to puke. He looked around seeing everything being exactly the same when left the first time, the only thing that was different was a vendor selling Avenger toys to the kids.

"I guess the news of the battle of New York reached here as well" He figured.

As he walked into to the castle, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He didn't think this far ahead. He wondered what to do once he saw Queen Elsa, as he walk through the open gates of the castle and into the courtyard he stopped and looked around seeing ice sculptures, ice pillars, and even an ice rink. He took a deep breath and continued walking.

Inside the ballroom, many people were having fun eating, drinking, and dancing. He started to sweat and his heart rated skyrocketed as he find her, he couldn't believe this was happening in Queen Elsa's castle, the change nearly took effect until he heard her, then saw her.

She was just beautiful as he remembered with her ice blue dress, tiara on her head, and her snow-white loose, messy braid hanging from her left shoulder. He walked toward her slowly, nearly sick to his stomach, and every muscle in his body screamed to stop but he couldn't. He was then saved when he bumped into a strawberry-blonde haired girl with a white stripe in her hair, Queen Elsa's younger sister, Princess Anna.

"I'm sorry" Bruce apologized.

"No, okay." Anna said as she turned her head.

(Gasp) "I know you! Do I know you?" she said awkwardly.

(Gasp) "I do know you, you're my sister friend... um...uh... what's your name again?" Anna tried to figure out.

Bruce was just about to tell her that he was leaving until he heard his name in a calm woman's voice.

"Bruce," Queen Elsa said from the side. "His name is Bruce."

As Bruce switched his sight to Queen Elsa, he felt as if he was frozen, not from fear but from her remembering his name.

"Ye...ye...yes" Bruce tried to speak.

Queen Elsa then smiled him and step closer. Bruce fixed his posture has best he could. Queen Elsa then but the tip of her hand over her mouth to contain the chuckle ready to come out.

"Queen Elsa, it's good to see you again." Bruce said as he bowed to her.

She then moved her arms to her sides.

"I told you, call me Elsa, Queen's orders" she demanded.

Bruce mouthed her name to her, and made her look away as she blushed and look back again at Bruce.

"Anna, If you'll excuse me, I would like to speak to my friend," she said still looking at Bruce.

"We have lots talk to about. Walk with me?" she with a smile as she turned her back.

Bruce followed her in a hallway with his hands in his pockets, leaving Anna off to find her boyfriend, Kristoff. As they both walked off in the same direction, in same speed. Bruce was about speak until Elsa started.

"So I see you took my advice" she started off.

He smiled and spoke.

"How can you tell?" he questioned with a smile

"We may not be in the modern day of technology, but the news here always keeps us up to date," she answered back.

"The news, huh?" he countered.

"There was talk of a monster green as the trees, taller than a house, and with unknown strength. Kind of like the monster I encountered when I first met you." she answered back.

He began to laugh and came back with a "So your news told you that?"

She looked at him, confirming the answer.

"Well their not wrong." He added.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered.

He stopped in his track, lowered his head and pondered on the answer.

She stopped and turned back to him.

He lifted his head to see Elsa but still without an answer.

She lifted her right hand to his face as she looked him in the eyes as she hoped she knew the reason.

"I've thought a lot about you, Elsa" Bruce finally with a answer.

Relief waved over her face with a smile and blushes.

"I've thought about you too, Bruce." she answered back.

They both looked deeply into each others eyes and felt a strong desire feeling each others lips. They both failed resisting the urge and leaned in as they closed they're eyes and felt their embrace. As their lips met, Bruce hoped this wasn't a dream and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer. Elsa replied with letting him do so, wrapping her arms around his neck. Overwhelmed by the kiss, left leg suddenly lifted off the ground, then lowered back down as they pulled away from each other. Both of them had the stars of love in their eyes and wanted to continue, but Elsa was wanted back in the ballroom, she held her hand out accompany her, he willing obliged and followed her back to the ballroom.


	5. Suprise

**Okay guys, forgive me for this, I've had writers block for some time now and this chapter may have a few bugs in it, so again, forgive me.**

Chapter 5

As Elsa leads Bruce back to the ballroom, Anna and Kristoff begin dancing then others joined in on the fun. Elsa smiles at her sister as she see her having fun with her boyfriend. Elsa looks at Bruce to see if she wanted to dance with her, Bruce immediately shook his head since she clearly didn't know that he was a terrible dancer, plus the fact that he was not wear the right dancing attire at the time.

Anna and Kristoff stopped their dancing to catch a breath and walked over to Elsa and Bruce.

Anna, as always, a bright look with a beautiful smile. Kristoff, on the other hand, had a very concerning look.

"So what did you say your name was?" Kristoff questioned.

"Dr. Banner, Dr. Bruce Banner" Bruce answered.

"Doctor, huh? Like medicine or...?" Kristoff wondered.

"No...uh, more like science stuff, you know like, atoms and stuff." Bruce stated.

"Oh, a scientific doctor!" Kristoff realized.

"Yeah, a scientific doctor." Bruce repeated.

Meanwhile, at a S.H.I.E.L.D. undisclosed location, a helicopter carrying a man and his special personal guards arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Three men, in suits, stepped out of the base to intercept the mysterious man. The men stepped out of the plane, but only one announced himself.

"Agent Sitwell, I'm here to observe the prisoner."

"Why? We have a 'round the clock staff personally keeping the prisoner from escaping." the leader of the pack stated.

"Think of me as your surprise inspection." Sitwell joked.

As men in suits turned around and lead Agent Sitwell and his team to the base, the leader felt something was amiss but he couldn't be sure and continued to lead them. At the bottom floor of the base, blast doors, steel doors, lasers, and etc were activated, whatever or whomever they were keeping in the room behind the main door, they wanted to make sure it stayed there.

The men walked passed all of the security defense since the computer recognized them as allies. They all arrived that the main doors, but it appeared to have two panels for the two senior officers in the base. Two men walked up and began the security protocol to open the doors. After they were done, a female voice announced.

"Recognize, Agent Riker, 2-0-6. Recognize, Agent Nolan, 1-0-9. Access Granted, processed with caution"

The doors open with a hiss. The room was cold a dark with a big chamber with a hulking figure frozen inside, there was a monitor above the chamber that read "Emil Blonsky a.k.a. Abomination". Agent Sitwell examines the monstrous creature a then begins to speak.

"Well, looks like everything checks out. You pass your inspection." Sitwell announced.

The base guards looked relieved.

"Alright boys, time to clean up" Sitwell continued.

The guards then looked confused. Until Agent Sitwell's personal guards raised their weapons and began to shoot everyone in the room with Agent Sitwell standing still with a smirk on his face as he said.

"Hail Hydra"

As the treacherous agent stepped closer to the chamber control system. He began to activate the de-cryrogenics process. Just then an alarm sounded alerted every guard in the base. As the alarm continued to blare, the ice on the frozen figure began to melt and the monster began to move. Sitwell stepped backwards as the Abomination was finally unthawed and roared a terrible roar. The Abomination walked toward the agent and his men ready to kill them, until Sitwell spoke.

"Before you kill us, you should know that I have something you want"

"And what is that?" the Abomination wondered with a grim voice.

"The location of the man who put you in here..." Sitwell said as he was cut off.

"BRUCE BANNER!" the Abomination said with fiery roar.

"I can give him to you, in exchange you let me live and take some of my men with you to help kill him." Sitwell negotiated.

"I don't need help." the Abomination stated.

"See I would believe you if we weren't having this conversation in your prison chamber" Sitwell replied back.

Abomination looked around the room as he knew the puny agent was right.

"Where is he?" the creature demanded.

"Do we have a deal?" Sitwell questioned.

"Yes" the Abomination agreed in a eerie voice and a killer smile upon his face.


	6. A Night to Remember

Chapter 6

Back in Arendelle, the day was about to end and the people were leaving the castle. Bruce saw Anna and Kristoff part ways with a kiss and went their separate ways. Bruce's eyes continued to follow Kristoff until he saw a strange event... Kristoff was by a reindeer named "Sven". Bruce immediately recognized the reindeer from his first encounter with Elsa. Bruce's focus was then interrupted by Elsa's voice.

"Uh...Pardon me?" He questioned as he regained his focus.

"I said do you have a place a to stay?" Elsa repeated with a little smile.

"Oh, no, no I don't. I'd just got in today, I don't think had the to time to get a room." Bruce answered.

"Maybe you can..." She paused as she looked at the ground.

Bruce's eyes started to widen.

"Can stay with me." Elsa continued as she in Bruce's eyes.

"I...I...I don't mean to intrude." Bruce tried to recover his voice.

Elsa grabbed Bruce's hand to insure him that he wasn't.

"Elsa..." Bruce lost his voice.

Before Elsa lead Bruce to her room, he picked up his belongings and continued with her, he couldn't believe that he was getting so close to her. But than his mind wandered to what would happen if what he thought was going happen, he realized that he's is able to control his anger but this was something different, he never practiced for this and he knew that the changed was triggered by his increasing heart rate, what if other guy came out as he and Elsa were making love, Bruce begin to curse himself as he knew that this couldn't happen.

They arrived at Elsa's door, both of them nervous, afraid of what might lead to. Elsa opened her door and invited Bruce in, her room contained a queen-sized bed, a bathroom, a long and narrow mirror, a balcony, and colorful surroundings.

"You can change in the bathroom or you can change out here and I'll take the bathroom." she said with nervousness.

"Oh... thank you." he thanked then processed to the bathroom.

Clearly, he noticed that was the first time that Elsa had ever done something like this and was very nervous about doing.

After Bruce changed, he exited the bathroom only to find the ice queen in an ice bed-dress, he was awestruck at her beauty, and walked to the left side of her queen-sized bed. They both chuckled comfortably and started to get in the bed. Elsa was too nervous to sleep, but on the other hand after his long journey to Arendelle, Bruce went right to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

4 hours passed by, Elsa was awakened with loud grunting coming from the other side of the bed. Bruce was drenched in sweat as he was still sleep. It was obvious that he was having a nightmare and sought to calm him down by trying to wake him up. Bruce awaken in a startle trying catch his breath and slow his heartbeat down. He looked over that Elsa only to find that she wasn't terrified, but concerned.

"Bruce, are you okay?" She questioned.

"Ye...Yee...Yes, just a nightmare." He stuttered.

"About what?" She wondered.

"The battle, the pain, my enemies" He pointed out.

"Well, don't worry, you're safe here." She stated.

"Yes, but are you?" He questioned in fear.

Elsa was silent as she pondered on the question until she finally spoke.

"Yes, I am because you're here with me."

She leaned in to kiss him, Bruce tried to protest but failed. As their lips touched, their bodies were overwhelmed with desire of each other.

**I'm going to stop right here, since this is not mature story. Just use your imagination.**

Meanwhile, halfway around the world in an unsanctioned Hydra base, Abomination started to prepare the men Agent Sitwell gave him in order to kill Bruce Banner.

There was row for row of Hulkbusters, Abomination knew the Hulkbusters wouldn't last long against the Hulk and decided to keep his mouth shut since he prefers to kill Bruce himself.

"Blonsky!" a Hydra soldier shouted as ran from the control center.

As Abomination slowly turned his head, the soldier imminently stopped in his tracks as fear began to set in.

The soldier's body started to shake, his breathing became erratic as Abomination's shadow begin to overshadow his.

As Abomination snarled, he started to speak in a low monstrous voice that made the soldier nearly faint.

"It's...Abomination" he said as his ill-human eyes started to glow.

The soldier handed the monster a hologram with a red dot blinking in the upper region of Corona.

The monster begin to form a sadistic smile on his face as he turned to his men.

"Pack up, we're moving out now!" He announced in a roar

Then into the distance as he pictured ripping the Hulk head with his bare hands. He smiled and closed his eyes in the pleasure it gave him, he opened his eyes then begin to walk towards the plane that was ready to take flight.


	7. Starting to Catch Up

Chapter 7

As morning approached, Elsa and Bruce were cuddled with each other after their night of passion. As they awakened, Bruce was very surprised of his endurance and the control of his transformation. When he turned his head, he noticed Elsa under his arms smiling and couldn't help but smile himself.

"How did you sleep?" He said as he continued to smile.

"Fine" She said in a soft voice.

Their moment of peace was interrupted with a knock on the door, mostly because of her morning wake up call. They looked at the door with widened, terrified eyes as the door was beginning to open.

"I'm not decent right now, please come back later." Elsa blurted out.

"Okay, my queen." Her servant said as she walked away.

Elsa and Bruce looked back at each other with relief in their eyes and let a soft laugh. Bruce got up and continued to the bathroom to put on his new batch of clothes, ironically it was his last batch.

As he exit, Elsa was back in his ice blue dress she'd made from her powers. They smiled at each other and started to walk out the door.

They were met by Anna, who like them, exited her room.

"Good morning, my Queen" Anna greeted with a smile.

"Anna, I'm your sister. It's Elsa." Elsa corrected.

"I know, just trying to be funny"Anna said with a laugh.

The three were approached by a servant who announced "Breakfast is almost ready and will be served in the dining room."

"Thank you, Bruce would you like to join us?" Elsa questioned.

Bruce backed up as he started to speak. "Oh, no thank you, I don't want to impose."

"But you wouldn't be imposing. You should really try our breakfast, it's very delicious." Anna said as she grabbed his arm and running to dinning hall.

Elsa started to walk in their direction with a smile on her face.

As they headed to the dinning room. Anna and Bruce was stopped by a small little flurry with a snowman underneath. Bruce examined the snowman thinking it couldn't be alive. Then all a sudden the snowman mouth widened and at the same time Bruce's eyes widened as well.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" the snowman announced himself.

Bruce was speechless as he tried to proceed what he just heard and saw. Elsa and Anna looked at each other and tried not to laugh at what happening.

"Um... what am I seeing?" Bruce questioned with a confused look on his face.

"This is Olaf, we first made him when me and Elsa were kids." Anna answered.

"When I decided to let go of my restraints, without knowing, I recreated him and somehow gave him life. I gave him his own flurry so that he wouldn't melt." Elsa finished

"You can create life with... snow?" Bruce said with wonder.

"Yes" Elsa answered softly.

Bruce looked back at the snowman decided to introduce himself.

"Uh...Bruce Banner. Nice to meet you, Olaf."

Bruce's hand was beginning to lean towards Olaf's sticks-for-hands, when all of a sudden, they were cut off by Sven, who was trying to go after Olaf's carrot nose. To Bruce's surprise, Olaf didn't try to run. Olaf, instead, hugged the antlered creature. Bruce then realize that the snowman was given life, but not a brain. Bruce looked back at the Elsa and Anna with small smile. Anna smiled back, Elsa shrugged her shoulders and said...

"Hey, what are going to do?" with a small laugh.

Elsa then locked eyes with one her maids as she was coming in. Bruce turned his head as well.

"Breakfast, is served, my Queen" the maid announced with her hands folded.

"Thank you, Greta." Elsa and Anna thanked.

The three, then, proceed to the dinning hall, leaving behind Olaf and Sven. As they entered the hall, they notice quickly that the dinning table was covered with breakfast food. Bruce thought it was so much on the table that there wasn't going to be any room for the plates. Elsa went ahead got her food while Bruce and Anna waited. The Queen always gets her food first. As Elsa sat down, Bruce leaned his arms forward for Anna to go. Anna nodded her at Bruce and continued on. The three began eating their food and having conversations.

"So, Dr. Banner, where are you from?" Anna questioned.

"New York." Bruce answered as he swallowed his food.

"What's it like there?" She said with curiousness.

"Very noisy and very crowded." He replied with a laugh.

"Is that why you left?" she questioned.

Elsa, then, stopped eating and looked at Bruce who at the same time was look back at her. Bruce tried to come up with a answer until a big boom burst out of nowhere and flew the three to the opposite side. Bruce help the two girls back to their feet and went to the big hole the blast left to see what was happening, he was joined by Elsa and Anna. He looked up in the sky and saw two dozen helicopters coming their way, he looked at the girls who were terrified since they didn't know what they were. He heard panicking coming from the people who were rushing inside the castle. But when he heard roar coming from the distance, it made a chill run up his spine as he knew who it was, Abomination.


End file.
